Librarian Works
Librarian Works is a mysterious Military Organization ruled by a mysterious person, appearing in Mobile Suit Gundam SEED VS Astray. History On how the Organization was formed is unknown but it was speculated they appeared after the events of Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny. On Cosmic Era 75, the group launches attacks against Lowe Guele of the Junk Guild, and Rondo Mina Sahaku of the Orb Union. As well as attacking multiple Earth Alliance bases all across the globe and the PLANTS. Their aims are unknown, but they only act according to their own unique set of values, but they're planning to start the Third Bloody Valentine War and overthrow ZAFT, Orb Union and the Earth Alliance using Carbon Human Clones and rule the Earth Sphere. Their scale as an organization is unclear, but they have data on all Mobile Suits developed up to date, and detailed data on ace pilots (even to the genetic level). Using this data, they strengthen and redesign existing MS for their own use and create Carbon Humans of deceased pilots. Because they possess data even beyond military levels, they have several MS which have been improved beyond imagining, making them even far superior to the Coordinators themselves. Members ND HE (NO DATA HIGH ERROR) ND HE (also known as NO DATA-HIGH ERROR) is a Librarian pilot in Mobile Suit Gundam SEED vs Astray. A carbon human created to facilitate the organization's activities. He wears a helmet-like mask in his head. Because his face is always hidden behind a mask, his true identity is not knowable from his outward appearance, but his combat ability and piloting sences are exceptional, and there is no doubt that he must have a connection with some ace pilot of repute. Pilots LG-GAT-X105 Gale Strike Gundam. Finis Socius Finis Socius is a Librarian pilot in Mobile Suit Gundam SEED vs Astray. A coordinator produced by the Alliance, but this is a newly created Socius. Pilots LH-GAT-X103 Hail Buster Gundam. Kaite Madigan Coordinator; veteran ZAFT pilot turned mercenary; pilots multiple customized mobile suits manufactured by the EA and ZAFT depending on the missions; very confident in his abilities, and he always wears a business suit even in battle. Pilots LR-GAT-X102 Regen Duel Gundam. Prayer Reverie Coordinator;a person of high status within Librarian. he appears to be same Prayer Reverie who once acted along side with Lowe Guele and his team, but the truth of whether it is actually him or a carbon human is kept secret even within the Librarian orgazation. Pilots LN-ZGMF-X13A Nix Providence Gundam. Rondo Ghina Sahaku A carbon human version of Rondo Ghina Sahaku, the former co-head of the Sahaku royal family of the Orb Union; he desired to rule the Earth Sphere under Librarian's Power. Highly aggressive pilot of the MBF-05LM Gundam Astray Mirage Frame. Goud Veia A carbon human version of Goud Vair,originally a soldier of the ZAFT forces, and later left the military because he hates the war, Goud develops a split personality problem, one personality is kind, helpful, the other is revengeful and wants to kill anyone around him, including Elijah Kiel. His DNA was used to create the Socius. Pilots LV-ZGMF-X23S Vent Saviour Gundam. Lily The Valley Lily Thevalley is a carbon human she not copied from a specific person, but she is skilled enough to make her more than an even match in combat against famous pilots. She is in the special brigade assigned to Supreme Librarian Prayer Reverie. She pilots the LN-GAT-X207 Nebula Blitz Gundam. Mobile Suits *LG-GAT-X105 Gale Strike Gundam *LH-GAT-X103 Hail Buster Gundam *LN-ZGMF-X13A Nix Providence Gundam *LR-GAT-X102 Regen Duel Gundam *LV-ZGMF-X23S Vent Saviour Gundam *LN-GAT-X207 Nebula Blitz Gundam *MBF-P05LM Gundam Astray Mirage Frame **MBF-P05LM2 Gundam Astray Mirage Frame 2nd Issue References External Links Category:Cosmic Era factions